Tidus and Yuna:Our Story
by SquallStorm
Summary: Tidus and Yuna have reunited, married and had children. Joined by Tidus's only cousin, they face four new threats to Spira greater than Sin, greater than Vegnagun. M for lemons, gore and some strong language.
1. The Confession

Chapter One: The Confession of Love

One month after they had been reunited, Tidus and Yuna sat on the Beach of Besaid Island. Their love had undergone a great trial, but Tidus was not about to give up so easily. He still had deep feelings of love for Yuna. Their relationship had been one of more friendship than love. They had talked and laughed together, but neither of them had touched on the subject of how they had felt two years ago. They were both nineteen years old now. Tidus turned to Yuna and looked into her eyes.

"Yuna, this last moth since I've been back has been amazing. But there is something I have to tell you. I still hold the love for you I had two years ago. I know it has been a long time waiting for me, but I want you to know that these last two years, I thought of nothing but you. I still want to be with you. I don't know if you remember the promise I made you after our first kiss. You told me, 'Stay with me until the end. Please?' And I just shook my head and said, 'Not until the end. Always!' And that always has come. Yuna, will you still be with me?"

Tidus finished and looked at Yuna. Her eyes filled with tears, and she threw her arms around him and kissed his lips softly.

"You don't even have to ask me, Tidus. I thought of you the entire time! I remember the promise you made me, and I was just waiting for you to tell me that you still loved me. I will always be with you!"

Tidus kissed her back and held her body very close to his, and ran his fingers through her hair. He whispered into her ear and smiled at her.

"I love you."

Yuna smiled and pinned him to the ground and whispered back into his ear.

"I love you too."

Yuna rolled off of him and smirked.

"Want to swim?"

Tidus smirked back and laughed.

"Sure but I don't have anything to swim in but this. Oh well."

He threw his shirt off and dove into the water and waited for her. Yuna threw off her shirt and stood there in her swimsuit and dove in after him. Tidus found a blitzball and did his signature move, the Jecht Shot. Yuna clapped and cheered.

"You ever thought about improving that move? Sir Jecht always told me that one day you would be a better Blitzer than him."

"My old man said that? Well, I'm already good, but better than him? I don't think it's possible."

Yuna shook her head and took the ball and threw it playfully at him.

"To me, you're already the best Blitzer ever. You need to give yourself more credit, Tidus. I've been practicing a little, although I'll never be as good as you…"

He took the ball from her and tried to combine the Sphere Shot and the Jecht Shot, and managed to make an unbelievable shot that powered the ball clear out of sight. Yuna smiled and tackled him hard, dragging him underwater, and kissed him. When they resurfaced, he pulled away, gasping for air. Yuna giggled and shoved him playfully.

"That's what I'm talking about! That was amazing! Wakka would be jealous."

As if the mention of his name, Wakka jumped into the water and put Tidus and Yuna in a headlock.

"So this is where you two have been, eh? And hey brudda, that shot you just did… You're playing for the Aurochs again this season, ya."

"You want me to play for the Aurochs _again_? Sure thing. But I want Yuna in the front row at all our games!"

Wakka saw Yuna's lip gloss all over Tidus's face and he grinned.

"Oh I see what's going on here. He finally told you, eh Yuna? He's been going on for about a week now to me and Lu about how much he still loved you."

Tidus shoved Wakka and laughed.

"Hey! That was between me and her! Who asked you anyway Wakka? And if you must know, yes we are still together."

He stretched and floated on his back.

"I'm tired now. I'm going to take a nap."

"Wait, I'll go with you."

Tidus grinned to himself and nodded at Yuna.

"Come on. It's not too far."

And so Tidus and Yuna went to Tidus's house in Besaid Village and slept. She curled up into a ball and he put his arm around her and they very peacefully together, for the very first time.

_To be continued…_


	2. The Proposal

Chapter Two: The Waterfall Ruins and Tidus's Proposal

As a new day dawned on Besaid, Tidus awoke to find Yuna still curled up next to him. He tried to move as softly, so as not to wake her. He kissed her cheek and got up to shower. After the shower, he got dressed in his usual Blitzball clothes and headed up to Besaid Falls, looking for a way to climb to the top. Hearing footsteps behind him, he turned quickly and saw Yuna walking to him. She was dressed in her usual Gunner outfit and Tidus could not help but smile at just how beautiful she had become.

"Yuna! You're awake! Did you sleep well?"

Yuna nodded and yawned. She walked to the Falls and looked into the watery veil.

"Hey I think there's something behind this! Let's go check it out."

She jumped through the curtain of water, Tidus close behind her.

"Wow its dark in here. Probably fiends lurking in the shadows too. That reminds me. Here Tidus, your sword."

She handed him the Brotherhood, the blue sword still shining with the power of water. He swung it, testing to make sure it was intact. A Grendel appeared behind Yuna.

"Yuna! Watch out! A fiend!"

Tidus quickly assumed his battle stance and slashed at the Grendel, but the tough scales of the creature deflected the blow.

"Damn. I don't have a strong enough sword. Yuna, sorry but I can't fight anymore."

Yuna drew her twin guns and shot the creature, one bullet between its eyes, the other in it left front leg. The Grendel fell to the floor of the cave, not quite defeated yet. So Tidus used a special attack. He leapt at the fiend, and did a flip slash.

"Spiral Cut!"

The Grendel burst into a shower of pyreflies and disappeared into the darkness of the cave. Tidus looked at her, very impressed.

"Looks like you're my guardian now. So what is this place? Wish we had some light or even a fire. Wait!"

He swung the Flametongue he carried and lit two sticks, making makeshift torches. He handed one to Yuna and motioned for her to follow him. He walked deeper into the cave, and stopped dead in his tracks at what he saw. He pointed and fell to the floor.

"What is that? Looks like an ancient machina, and a very powerful one."

Yuna knelt beside it and found a switch. She flipped it, and lights came on all around the cavern. The former shadows revealed an ancient village. Both of them were awestruck. Yuna was the first to speak.

"Is this… the old Besaid? A thousand years before Sin, Besaid was a large city. Sin came and…well you know what happened."

"Yeah. Sin came and destroyed all the machina cities."

Tidus saw strange writing on a half-destroyed house.

"Ancient Zanarkand runes."

Yuna's head shot up at the name Zanarkand.

"Are you sure? Can you interpret them?"

"It says that this was a chapel, held for weddings. Summoners and their loved ones were married here. It says that a former High Summoner would perform the ceremony, and that out of the holy union of marriage, a new summoner would be born."

"Marriage?"

Yuna shuddered at the word marriage, ever since that day two years ago in Bevelle. She was taken against her will, and forced to marry Seymour Guado, a maester of Yevon. Tidus and the other guardians came to her aid, and stopped the wedding. Shortly afterwards, in the Macalania Woods, Tidus and her were in the sphere pond. They talked of Zanarkand, Blitzball, andbeach sunrises. Yuna had broken down in tears and Tidus was there to comfort her. He placed a hand on each of her shoulders and kissed her. That was when he made the promise to be with her always. A tear trickled down her cheek once more, and she turned to Tidus.

"One day, when we get married, can we have the wedding right here?"

He saw the tears in her eyes and he replayed their first kiss and wiped away her tears.

"Of course we can. In fact, I have something to ask you."

He held her hands in his and looked into her eyes.

"Yuna, if it was not for you, I would not be here with you now. I love you so much. We've been together for two years. I want to ask you a very serious question. Close your eyes."

Yuna closed her eyes as Tidus pulled a silver ring from his pocket and slid it on her left ring finger. He kissed her and smiled.

"Open your eyes and look at your left hand."

This Yuna did and when she saw the ring, her tears flowed even more.

"Yuna, will you marry me?"

"Oh Tidus! Of course I will! You've made me so happy!"

He smiled and leaned into to kiss her, but she completed the kiss, putting a hand behind his head and kissing him deeply. Tidus stood there and kissed her back, matching pace and intensity, trying to make it perfect. Yuna broke the kiss and she hugged him tight.

"I love you."

"And I love you. We should tell everyone soon."

"I know. But not tonight. Let's wait a few days, and then tell them. Wakka said he had some big news, so let's wait until then."

"Sounds like a plan to me. Hey, let's go to the Moonflow!"

Yuna nodded as he picked her up in his arms and kissed her neck softly and carried her to the beach, where she signaled for the Celsius. Brother, Shinra and Buddy were onboard.

"We're going to the Moonflow guys!"

Brother noticed the ring and talked to Yuna in a low voice.

"He asked you to marry him didn't he? I'm all for it, but let me or Rikku tell Cid."

"Of course, but I'd prefer if Rikku told him."

Brother nodded as they sped towards the Moonflow, and Tidus and Yuna went to the cabin to sleep.

_TO BE CONTINUED…_


	3. The Wedding

Chapter Three: The Wedding and Wakka's News

Three weeks after Tidus proposed to Yuna, the plans were set for their wedding. The whole village was gathered around the fire the night before the wedding. Wakka called everyone's attention.

"Everyone, I have an announcement. Soon there will be a new member of the Village of Besaid. Lulu and I are expecting a baby. And I have great plans for the village. I was hoping that we could expand the village, build more houses, and grow more food. I know I'm not the leader of the village, but if we all agree, we could make this a better place. And now, I'd like to raise a toast to the soon-to be-married couple! To Yuna and Tidus!"

As was the customary toast in Spira, they all raised a wooden glass, drank and threw it into the fire. The burning wood symbolized the destruction of the old. The drink represented the birth of the new. Wakka and Tidus threw some dirt on the fire, symbolizing the quenching of the flames of the war against Sin. They had started this tradition in honor of Yuna's triumph over Sin. They sat for several hours talking, before each left one by one, returning to their individual homes. Only Tidus, Yuna, Wakka and Lull stayed talking. Tidus talked to everyone about the plans for the wedding tomorrow at midnight.

"The plans are set. The ceremony will be held in the cavern underneath Besaid Falls, at midnight tomorrow. There's just one problem. Me and Yuna have decided on a traditional Zanarkand wedding. We need her father there to walk her down the aisle. So Wakka, will you do it in Braska's place? It would mean a lot to her. And Lulu? Could you get Rikku and everyone else here by tomorrow?"

They both nodded and walked to their house, leaving Tidus and Yuna by the fire.

"According to tradition, I can't see you until the wedding. So I will see you tomorrow night."

He kissed her forehead and then her lips and walked into the shadows. He went to his special spot and trained before going to bed. Yuna walked to their house and went to bed.

The next morning, Kimahri, Rikku and Cid arrived at the island. Cid did not look very pleased, but he pulled Yuna aside and talked to her in a low voice.

"Yuna, I just want you to know that you are a grown woman and I can't stop you. If you ever need help with anything you come to me first, okay?"

Yuna smiled and hugged her uncle.

"I will. I promise. Thank you, Uncle Cid."

And so night fell and everyone made their way to Besaid Falls. Tidus had erected a water shield so no one would get soaked as they walked inside. He was standing there, very nervous, dressed in a black suit that he had found in Luca. Rikku was nowhere to be seen, and neither was Lulu.

"Wakka, are they here?"

Wakka shook his head and pointed to the door, as Yuna, Lulu and Rikku walked in. Yuna looked beautiful in a white dress and low blue heels. Rikku and Lulu followed close behind her as Wakka rose to take Yuna and walk her to Tidus. Tidus turned to face Yuna and smiled as she faced him, looking intently into her eyes. The pyreflies swarmed around them and took the form of Yuna's father, Lord Braska. Lord Braska smiled at his daughter and began the ceremony.

"Loved ones of these two, Tidus and Yuna, we are gathered for a very special ceremony that has not been performed in over a thousand years. The High Summoner who brought the Eternal Calm, and her most loyal guardian. In the name of the Lord, I bless these two. Tidus, you may begin your vows to Yuna."

Tidus took her hand in his and looked at her eyes as he spoke.

"Yuna, from the very first day that I met you, right here in Besaid, I was taken by your beauty. You were like an angel fallen from heaven. We journeyed throughout Spira, helping others and each other. We went through a lot. Seymour, Sin, Yunalesca. But we conquered all. Yuna, with this ring, I take you before all gathered here to be my wife and my eternal love."

He slid the silver ring on her finger, as Yuna began to speak to him.

"Tidus, from the first time I laid my eyes on you, I knew we were meant to be together. We've been through a lot. The Sinspawn, Sin, Vegnagun, and many more. My feelings were confirmed the moment we first kissed in the Macalania Woods, two years ago. I remember asking you, 'Stay with me until the end. Please?' And you shook your head and smiled, saying, 'Not until the end. Always.' Those words gave me the strength to continue after you disappeared. And now, here we are, two years later, getting married. I couldn't be happier with anyone else than you. With this ring, I take you before all gathered here to be my husband and my eternal love, for all eternity. I love you."

She slid the sapphire ring onto his finger as Braska continued.

"With these vows having been said, there is only one thing left to say. I now pronounce you husband and wife. Tidus you may kiss the bride."

Tidus put an arm around her and dipped her low to the ground, kissing her deeply and passionately. Everyone cheered and smiled, yelling the traditional phrase.

"May your love last a thousand ages!"

Tidus swept her off her feet and carried her to the Celsius, which Brother and Cid had lent them for their honeymoon. They flew to their spot in Macalania Woods, and they kissed there, making love for the first time.

_TO BE CONTINUED…_


	4. Their First Time

Chapter Four: The True Start of Our Story

Tidus and Yuna had stayed at their spot in the Macalania Woods for a week. They decided to return to Besaid, but not before they went to the Moonflow. Tidus had one last surprise for Yuna. He had waited until midnight to show her this. It was a bed floating on the Moonflow, pyreflies lighting up the sky. Yuna smiled gently, and looked at her husband's intense blue eyes. Tidus spoke softly.

"This is our first time. I wanted everything to be perfect and special for you. I love you, Yuna."

Yuna smiled and stepped into the clear water, shedding her clothes slowly for her husband, and Tidus followed her, swimming swiftly, and he took her in his arms and kissed her passionately and softly, as they climbed into the bed, and continued their loving kiss. Tidus moved his kisses to the soft skin of her neck, and he smiled as she tilted her head back. He leaned his upper body over hers, and he kissed her lips gently, and Yuna whispered to him.

"Tidus, I love you so much. There's no one else I'd rather have take this from me."

Tidus smiled, and he kissed her cheek, whispering softly into her left ear.

"Yuna, I love you just as much. And you're taking it from me too. I wanted this to be special. And it wouldn't be unless it was with you. Just tell me when, and I will."

Yuna kissed his lips softly, and smiled, nodding. Tidus took his cue, and slid inside of her gently, feeling her body tremble, as a sharp stab of pain rushed throughout her lower body, and the pain died into a more pleasing feeling. Tidus had decided to start slow and build up the pace; he kissed her intensely on her lips, neck and chest, as he pushed his lower body forward in synch with each kiss. Yuna was gasping silently, pleased that he was so gentle. They continued for a half-hour before Tidus climaxed deep inside. Yuna had twice already, and she did a third time as he released deep inside her. Tidus hugged her to him and lay on his back, and Yuna was wrapped in a blanket, her head deep inside his chest, and he stroked her hair softly.

"I love you so much."

Tidus said that as she drifted off to sleep. Waking early the next morning, the newlywed couple decided to return to Besaid in the Celsius. Tidus flew the great airship back to Besaid and landed in the shallow beach water as Brother and Rikku came looking for them. Wakka and Lulu were not far behind them. Brother was infuriated that they were gone so long.

"We need that airship so we can go to Home. Or at least what's there. We're rebuilding, and the supplies needed are onboard the Celsius. I'll try and explain to Cid, but I doubt I can pull one over on him. So we'll take back our ship, and you go to your new house up on the hill. We made that while you were away. Wakka and Lulu are living there too. Me and Rikku are leaving now. Goodbye Yuna."

Rikku was the next to speak, but she pulled her older cousin aside. She spoke in a low voice.

"I just hope you didn't do anything stupid. A baby is the last thing you need right now. And I'm not ready to be…."

Yuna cut her off with an angry glare.

"We want a baby Rikku. Frankly, I do not care what you, or Brother or Cid has to say. My life just took a major turn for the better. And you're not going to ruin it. Just because you're _deprived_ doesn't give you the right to talk down to me about that. Now leave me alone. My husband and I would like to check out our new house."

Rikku was in tears over what Yuna had said about her being deprived.

"You big meanie!"

Yuna just laughed and took Tidus's hand and ran towards their new house, smiling widely. Tidus held the door open for her, and she ran inside. The inside of the house was amazing. Silk curtains, beautiful furniture. The kitchen was marble floors. Yuna and Tidus both smiled widely as they saw their new home. Wakka and Lulu came in, and smiled. Lulu broke their silence

"You sure look happy Yuna. Despite what Brother said, this is all yours. We know you need the privacy."

Tidus smiled at them both.

"Thanks Lulu. And Wakka, I'm playing for the Aurochs. But I wanted to ask you something. When do we start practice? I need to get back out there. Two years of nothing will do that to you."

Wakka just smiled.

"Soon, soon. But your first priority should be Yuna, ya? You two just get settled in, and leave the practice to me. I'll keep you informed brudda. Now you two get some rest ya?"

Wakka turned to leave, and so did Lulu. Tidus and Yuna started up the stairs for a quick shower and then lunch. Tidus stepped into the hot water, and Yuna followed, her hair hanging down to her shoulders. She had cut her hair to shoulder length, because it was easier to manage. Tidus found her beautiful no matter how she looked. They quickly washed and dressed, walking downstairs for a quick lunch. Tidus had prepared ramen of the highest quality, which she enjoyed rapturously. They both had two bowls and settled into their new bed for the night, exhausted from the previous week. They had not slept for two nights. Yuna slept in her husband's arms, and they were soon both asleep.

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

Author's Note's: Sorry this took forever to get out. To the few dedicated readers, and to Lexa, thank you for your support.


	5. Zanarkand's Second Survivor

Chapter Five: Zanarkand's Second Dream

Yuna slept peacefully that night, cradled in her loving husband's arms. Tidus, on the other hand, was troubled by dreams. Dreams he had not had since the pilgrimage two years ago. A mysterious girl appeared, and in his dreams, he knew who it was. It was his cousin, Miliyah, whom he had not seen for almost three years. But she disappeared in the confusion of Sin's attack, and Tidus had been thrown into the future, to Spira. He had thought Miliyah dead. He awoke in a cold sweat. He had forgotten that he was in Spira, with Yuna. Yuna awoke from her sleep slowly, and wrapped herself in the bed sheets. She spoke with a great yawn, as the first rays of sunlight hit the Island of Besaid.

"Tidus what's wrong sweetie? It's barely dawn. Come back to bed."

Tidus debated whether or not to tell her about the dream, about Miliyah.

"I dreamt about my cousin. I thought she was dead but she…"

Yuna cut him off by standing, and rummaging through her dresser, and drew out a small piece of paper. Shinra had invented a new device called a camera, and it was just like a sphere, but it wouldn't break as easily as a sphere. Yuna showed Tidus the picture, of her and a young woman, with purple hair.

"Is that her Tidus?"

Tidus snatched the picture and held it under the light. Sure enough, it was Miliyah.

"Where is she? Is she alive?"

Yuna pushed her lips to his, and smiled. She had to shut him up somehow she thought.

"She's here in Spira. I found her washed up on the beach, about a week after you vanished. She had nothing on, no food, nothing. All she could say was two sentences before she collapsed. 'My name is Miliyah. Sin attacked Zanarkand.' We brought her to the temple to rest, and nursed her back to health. I didn't tell you, because she asked me not to. Miliyah and I talked for a long time, and we became very close friends. She's waiting for us in the Ruins of Zanarkand. For you, Tidus."

Yuna handed him a pendant. Tidus took it, and looked at it. It was Miliyah's. It was a clean-cut sapphire. Jecht had given it to her when she turned ten. He smiled, knowing that someone else had survived Sin's attack on Zanarkand. Miliyah was his only family member still alive, and she was his only cousin. He turned to Yuna, and smiled.

"It's time for me to go meet my cousin Yuna. Shower, dress and call the Celsius. We're going to Zanarkand again!"

Tidus was absolutely thrilled. He remembered the fun times with Miliyah. How they used to watch Jecht play Blitzball. Miliyah was always loud and energetic, while Tidus was cheerful and hyper. Some called them the Crazy Cousins of Zanarkand. He quickly showered and rushed outside to dress and eat.

"Are you ready Yuna?"

She nodded as the great red airship landed on the hilltop, and they sped off to the ruins of Zanarkand. Tidus jumped from the ship with Yuna, and he saw a young woman standing where his floating house used to be, dressed in a velvet kimono, emblazoned with the purple roses he used to grow. She turned to see them, as a wide smile creased her rosy lips. She had her vibrant purple hair in an elegant yet simple bun, held in place with the coral hairpin Tidus had made for her. Her dark eyes darted back and forth at them both as she drew her best friend into a hug. Yuna smiled as she saw her best friend looking so elegant, just for this reunion of family, a thousand years in the making. Miliyah released her grip on Yuna and turned to her cousin, who was hanging in the shadows, the way he always had. He dropped upside-down and hugged Miliyah from behind.

"Miliyah, we're home."

She laughed a little, in the soft giggle she always had, and spoke in her soft silky voice.

"You haven't changed a bit Tidus. I thought you were dead, but I called out to you nonetheless. And it reached you finally, and here we are. We're all together again. The Crazy Cousins of Zanarkand are back."

Tidus nodded and smiled, and held onto Yuna's hand, as he drew them both into a hug. Miliyah and Yuna both smiled, nodded and pushed him into the water playfully.

"Hey! What was that for?"

Tidus couldn't see them, but they were on the floor laughing. He climbed out of the water, wrapped and arm around each of them, and jumped into the water, soaking them.

"Not funny Tidus."

"Yeah what she said. Jeez, cousin. You really haven't changed."

Tidus laughed and grew serious.

"Miliyah, how on earth did you survive Sin's attack?"

She had hoped to avoid talking about this subject, but her younger cousin had a right to know. She had told Yuna, under the condition that she would not tell her husband.

"I knew long ago what happened to Jecht. I knew he was Sin. That day he disappeared, I was with my mother, at the beach. The pendant he gave me was a communicator. One he had made, so we could still talk. He only ever sent me one message. All he said was, 'Tell my son I love him.' But he forgot to disconnect it. I heard names, words and things. Braska, Auron, Yunalesca. Those were the names I heard. Final Aeon, Fayth, Sin. Lady Yunalesca was the first to defeat Sin with the Final Aeon. Jecht said he would become the Fayth, so he could save Spira. He spared me, my house, and everything in it. That's how I survived. But that's enough about that. You two are obviously happy together."

Yuna had not told Miliyah of how Tidus asked her to marry him, about the wedding, or about the Moonflow. So she told the story, up until the point of the Celsius flying away from the waterfall ruins. Miliyah listened to the story, and smiled at her cousins. Tidus was her cousin, and they were married, so that made them all family.

"Miliyah, we have a big house on Besaid. I want you there, with us. You're family. Please?"

Miliyah smiled, and nodded.

"I will, but we stay the night here tonight, and we return to Besaid tomorrow morning."

Tidus and Yuna smiled, and they did a group hug, Tidus hugging the two most important people in his life. Yuna was the happiest she had ever been. Her husband who loved her, and her best friend. Miliyah was happy to have things looking up for their family again. As the sun set on the Ruins of Zanarkand, they dried themselves, and walked to Miliyah's house, and walked inside, mouths agape at the furnishings. Marble floors, silver and gold everywhere. Miliyah led them upstairs, to their temporary room, where Tidus and Yuna both fell asleep almost instantly, exhausted. Miliyah slept on her large bed, wrapped in silk sheets.

They awoke early, as the sunlight was starting to shine down with a red hue. They had arranged for the Celsius to arrive at noon. Miliyah packed her belongings, and they all walked to the beach, where the great red airship set down, and picked them up, and flew off to Besaid Island once more


	6. New Beginnings

Chapter Six: New Beginnings

Four weeks after the family reunion in Zanarkand, a big storm was approaching Besaid. Yuna had come down with the flu, and she was not very stricken by it, however, Tidus and Wakka made sure she got plenty of rest. Tidus never left her side, nor did he stop kissing her for reassurance that everything would be ok. Being from Zanarkand, where the flu was eradicated, he never had been sick with it. He was always kissing her cheek, her lips, just to show he loved her. Lightning crackled, and the thunder boomed. A streak of lightning hit a tree nearby, lancing a clean line through it, as it sizzled to ashes. The blonde looked to his wife, and kissed her forehead.

"I'm sure everything will be ok. Wakka will let us know if anything needs to be done, and Miliyah is out with Rikku and Paine. I love you, and we'll both be ok. Try and get some rest."

Yuna nodded and closed her eyes, as Tidus climbed into the bed with her, and stroked her hair lovingly. Yuna meant everything to him, as did her love. From the first moment he saw her, he was taken by her. Yuna laid her head on her husband's chest, and he kissed her cheek softly as they both fell into a deep slumber.

Yuna awoke hours later, just before dawn, and ran to the bathroom, and hunched over the toilet, and she could not hold it back and she threw up quite violently, and she calmly cleaned up the mess she had made, and went to see Lulu. _Something is wrong with me_, she thought silently. She put on a hooded jacket to keep the torrential downpour off of her face, and walked down the hill to Lulu. Yuna opened the door, and went to Lulu.

"Lulu, something is wrong with me. It's been over a month since the last one, I just threw up, and I feel weak. What the hell's happening to me?"

Lulu sat and listened, knowing exactly what was wrong, but she smiled inwardly, as she told Yuna, but she told her not to tell Wakka. Yuna left smiling, as the first of the waves started to breach the makeshift barriers Tidus and Wakka had set up, in order to keep the floodwaters out. She rushed home with a smile set on her face, and she could not wait to tell her husband the big news. She slipped out of her normal clothes, and back into the loose nightgown she always wore. She lay back down next to Tidus, and slept. She was exhausted from all the work they had been doing around Besaid as of late. She was in charge of the temple. Being a former summoner, she knew more about their care and preservation than anyone else in Spira. Wakka had proposed renovations to the temple, and Yuna had smiled and wholeheartedly agreed to oversee them. Little had she realized at that time that she would be doing most of the work. The statues of the former High Summoners were in bad shape after the fiends broke out two years ago, and Yuna had asked Miliyah to repair them. She had taken her request a step further, and made brand new ones, including one of the newest High Summoner, Yuna herself.

Yuna awoke to the smell of eggs sizzling and bacon frying. Remembering Lulu's words to watch how much grease and salt she ate, she politely asked for only a small amount of each, but drank two glasses of fruit juice. Tidus had made eggs Benedict for her, the way she enjoyed them. He did not know that she had left early in the morning, nor did he even stir. She was obviously feeling better, so he sat next to her and smiled.

"You look like you're doing much better today, my love. I'm glad to see you so happy and energetic. I love you so much Yuna."

Yuna smiled and stood, and turned around and sat on his lap, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. She nuzzled her head into his neck playfully, and smiled, as she kissed the soft skin of his neck.

"I'm doing great. Any woman would be, with a great guy like you taking care of me the way you do. I love you Tidus, and I'm never going to stop."

Tidus smiled and pressed his lips to hers, as he softly pecked the skin of her lips, and she returned the peck, smiling at how great her life was. A familiar red plume of hair suddenly sat next to them, speaking in the trademark Besaid accent.

"I would say for you two to get a room, but you two already in your living room, ya? Hey Tidus, we got a problem. A big dragon was spotted south of here, just by the waterfall where you found those ruins. We need you to go take him out. Yuna, this one is too big for you. And we need a swordsman to do this. I'll back you up, but you're taking him down, ya? See you in five brudda."

Wakka was gone as quick as he had come, and Tidus held her to him, and whispered into her ear.

"I better get going, or we'll have a nest of them. I don't think dragons are all bad, but who am I? I'll be back soon, my love. Go take a nap, and I'll make you a big pot of ramen when I get back."

Yuna nodded, and handed him three potions, just in case.

"I won't be there to heal you, so use these if you get hurt. I love you, and come back to me safely. I'll be in bed waiting for you, sleeping."

Yuna leaned down to kiss him goodbye, and he returned the kiss as he hoisted the Brotherhood over his shoulder, walking out the door to Besaid Falls. Spotting the dragon, he lowered the sword, and looked around for Wakka. Not spotting him, he leapt at the great beast's head, and brought the Brotherhood down hard into its mouth. The dragon shook him free, and he was slammed hard into a stone wall. He was not seriously injured, but he exaggerated the fall, hoping the dragon would buy into his feint attack. He landed harder than he had meant to, face-first. He was lying there, helpless, as the dragon brought its massive, gaping mouth down fast at Tidus, teeth gleaming like newly forged dagger of silver. He brought the Brotherhood up defensively, and slammed the Caladbolg hard into its chest, striking a mortal blow to the creature's heart. The dragon writhed in pain, and slumped over, dead.

"So much for that."

Tidus walked back to Besaid Village, and went to Wakka, to tell him the job was done. After that, he went straight home, to Yuna. Walking to their bedroom, he saw Miliyah on the stairs, her dark eyes wide. He walked past her, to Yuna.

"I'm back Yuna."

She was not in the bed, nor was she in the room at all. He heard a distinct sound, the sound of someone vomiting forcefully. He followed the sound, and stopped at the bathroom door, and opened it, to see Yuna cleaning.

"Are you ok, sweetie?"

Yuna smiled, and slid herself into her husband's arms from behind, the way he had two years ago. Only this time, one hand was around her neck, the other one her stomach. They stayed like this for a long time, before Yuna placed her hand on her stomach as well, and she spoke.

"Tidus, we're going to have a baby. I'm pregnant."

_TO BE CONTINUED…_


	7. A Boy? A Girl!

Chapter Seven: Preparations

Tidus stood there, happy and in awe that they were having a baby. He kissed the soft skin of her neck, and smiled happily. He held her from behind, and put one hand on her stomach, the other on her neck. The storm had passed. It was as if the passing of the storm heralded the expectancy of a new member of their growing family. Tidus kissed her lips gently, and held her to him, stroking her hair softly.

"Yuna, this is our story, our family. I love you and our unborn child, and I'll do everything I can to help."

Yuna smiled, and snuggled her head into his chest, looked up into his intense blue eyes, and talked in her soft voice.

"We have eight more months. We need to prepare thoroughly, love. We need to add on a room, build baby furniture… we have a lot to do, and only eight months to do it. I'm so excited! I hope it's a girl."

Tidus smiled at her enthusiasm, and kissed her softly, passionately. He placed a loving hand to her right cheek, tenderly, as he kissed her. He too wished for a daughter, but also for a son. He was happy nonetheless, as he loved Yuna.

"Yuna, I love you more than anyone will ever know. And our child, be it a boy or a girl, no matter what, I'll love him or her as much as I love you. If you're interested, there is a way to find out just what it is. We'd have to wait until tomorrow, but we can tell. I want to know, so we can think of names."

Yuna was already excited, but the thought of determining their growing child's gender only made her more excited. She was enthralled in fact. She nodded fervently.

"How do we tell? The doctors in Spira don't have that kind of knowledge yet."

Tidus smiled, and kissed her once more. He said only one word.

"Zanarkand."

"Zanarkand? But it's just ruins now. How can they help us?"

Tidus smiled, and showed her the small new pendant the fayth of Bahamut had given to him. It was a key.

"This will open a portal to _my_ Zanarkand for one day each year. We'll go to the hospital there and have them check. There's no chance of us getting trapped, as long as we're there and back within 24 hours. So let's get some sleep. Miliyah will want to go too, so we all should go to bed, and have the Celsius get us there early."

Yuna smiled, nodding as she went to their room, and laid in bed, Tidus following close behind. Miliyah retired to her own room, and the three of them slept peacefully until early morning, when the first rays of sunlight were just breaking through the remaining storm clouds. The three of them rose, showered and ate quickly, and they started the trip down to the beach, where the now-familiar red airship sat waiting for them, while the rest of Besaid Island slept.

Takeoff and departure went rather smoothly, with Tidus flying. Yuna and Miliyah went to the cabin to rest. It would be a long while before they reached the ruins of Baaj Temple, where the portal would open for one whole day. Touching down where he had first arrived in Spira, two years ago, Tidus took the elevator to the cabin and roused Yuna and Miliyah from their slumber. He smiled and kissed Yuna's lips, and hugged his cousin.

"We're here. I'm going to open the portal in here."

They nodded, and Tidus held the pendant high in the air, and a blue tear opened in the air, and he motioned for them to follow, holding Yuna's hand, as they stepped through the portal, and were whisked back to the dream of the fayth, Zanarkand as it was a thousand years ago. Miliyah smiled as she saw the flower district, where all the flowers in Zanarkand were grown. She ran off, yelling back over her shoulder.

"I'll meet up with you guys at the hospital later. I want to get flowers for someone special. Later guys!"

Miliyah ran off, disappearing into the seething crowds of people. Tidus and Yuna stood in the center of the city, smiling as Tidus explained the principles of Zanarkand.

"Zanarkand, as you know, was heavily dependent on machina. We used them for everything. Processing food, building houses, lighting up the Blitzball stadium, everything. But there are a few things no machina can do. Machina may be able to process food, but it cannot create it from nothing. The raw food has to come from somewhere, and since Zanarkand is situated by the sea, fish are a major part of Zanarkand's dietary concern. We had over fished, and as a result, we started to think of new food sources. Recently discovered woods held animals, which we hunted. We were careful to not over hunt them. And that is how Zanarkand was formed, and still is as you see it. Just like the shark, we never had to change, because we got it right from the very beginning. So, want to see me blitz in my old home stadium?"

Yuna listened intently to his story, and at the mention of seeing him blitzing again, she grew excited again.

"Is there a match today?"

Tidus smiled and nodded.

"Today only. Just an exhibition game, but a fun one. The Abes versus the Doogles. Funny that matchup. We were playing the day Sin attacked. We better get moving before the game starts. You're in the front row my love. Come on."

Yuna smiled and took his hand, running towards the great stadium, the one she had heard about from Jecht. _It's true, _she thought silently. _It is all lit up at night._ She smiled and took her seat as Tidus went to change into his blitz clothes, the mismatched outfit he had worn all throughout her pilgrimage and when he returned to her. She liked the new Tidus better, in regular clothes like t-shirts and shorts. But this was the man she had fallen in love with. Tidus the Blitzer, star player of the famed Zanarkand Abes. She wanted to see just how good he had become.

The game started, and Tidus took the ball, and swam towards the goal, blocked by two players. He saw his chance to show off, and started his father's legendary shot, the Jecht Shot. He kicked the ball hard into one player's chest, sending it back to him, as he punched it, knocking the other out of the way. The ball went at an incredible angle, as Tidus leapt high into the air, spinning wildly, and delivered a powerful kick to the ball, scoring a goal, as the crowd cheered. It had been ten years since that shot had been performed in Zanarkand. By halftime, the Abes were up 5-0, and the Doogles called the game, admitting defeat. Tidus met Yuna by the changing rooms, and she kissed her husband.

"You were amazing. Looks like Sir Jecht was right. You are a better blitzer than he was. I saw him play once, and he was nowhere near that good."

Tidus blushed a little at the thought of him being better than his father, but he was gradually starting to become a blitzball celebrity, in both Zanarkand and Spira. Tidus looked at the time display on the scoreboard. Seeing that four hours had already passed, he turned to Yuna.

"We should get this done, that way, we can see the beach sunset. I promised you that didn't I?"

Yuna smiled, and nodded.

"Let's go find out if our baby is going to be a boy or a girl."

Tidus and Yuna both walked towards the hospital, the biggest one they had ever seen. Miliyah was waiting for them just inside the lobby, and they walked into a room, where the nurse asked Yuna to lie down, which she did. A small needle was shown to her. Yuna was not afraid of needles like she always had been, for the simple fact that the man she loved was with her. The nurse took a small sample of her blood, and smiled.

"The doctor will be with you shortly."

Yuna turned to him and smiled.

"Why do they need a blood sample?"

Miliyah was the one to answer her question. Miliyah was a nurse here before the attack.

"Something called Rh-factor. If you're positive and the babies are negative, there could be problems."

Yuna nodded, and the doctor came in, and nodded at Tidus. It was the same doctor who had been his mother's doctor, and the woman who had delivered him.

"I'm Dr. Akiko Yamato. Tidus has told me you wish to know your babies gender, and current health. Tidus, hold her hand, as there will be a slight electric tingle, and some pressure on your abdomen."

Tidus did as instructed, and nodded, as the doctor examined the blood results and smiled. She placed three small pads on Yuna's stomach, and a slight current ran through them and Yuna smiled.

"It tickles."

Tidus smiled and kissed her cheek, as the doctor placed a strange machine on her stomach, which was slightly heavy. It showed a graph of the slight heartbeats, and the doctor looked at it in awe.

"Well, I can honestly say I am surprised. Tidus, Yuna, you are having fraternal twins. A boy and a girl. Congratulations."

Tidus and Yuna hugged for a long while at the good news.

_TO BE CONTINUED…_


	8. Yuna's Birthday

Author's Notes: This chapter is dedicated to two very special people. Their birthday's are two weeks away. Happy birthday.

Chapter Eight: Yuna's 20th Birthday

After visiting the hospital, they decided to go home. Yuna and Tidus were tired, and Miliyah had things to do with the statues. Tidus opened the portal, and Yuna had gone through, when Miliyah pulled Tidus aside.

"You do know what tomorrow is, right?"

Tidus smiled, and drew a small diamond bracelet out of his pocket. It was pure silver, studded with eighty half carat diamonds, in the shape of her name. In each of the six corners was one of the Aeons. Starting in the top left was Valefor, and to his right was Ifrit, followed by Ixion, Shiva, Bahamut, and Yojimbo. On the underside were the Magus Sisters and Anima. In small gold filigree letters were the words, "I love you, Yuna. Happy birthday."

"Her 20th birthday is tomorrow. I've been searching for something special, and I didn't find anything I liked. So I made her this myself."

Miliyah smiled at her cousin, and hugged him.

"She'll love it. I know she will. I've already got the party planned, so just leave that to me. Cid and Brother aren't going to be there, I made sure of that. They still don't approve of the rushed wedding. Rikku will be there, as will Kimahri. It's a surprise so we need you to keep her away from Besaid for a whole day. Go to Luca, and show her a good time."

Tidus nodded, and smiled.

"Will do. Luca, here we come. Isn't there a festival this time of the year?"

Miliyah had adjusted the portal to take the two of them to Luca. She shoved him through, and closed it behind him quickly, as he tightened his grip on the bracelet. He fell next to Yuna, and helped her up, sliding the bracelet back into his pocket quickly.

"Tidus, why are we in Luca? Where's the Celsius?"

"Miliyah wanted us to take a break from Besaid, and have some fun here for the entire day. There's a nighttime festival here, so let's enjoy ourselves. Heart shaped balloons? What is this?"

Yuna pointed to a sign by the docks.

"First Annual Spira Festival of Passion?"

Yuna laughed a little as he said that with a bit of derisiveness in his voice. She took his hand and ran towards the festival, yelling back over her shoulder, as the sky slowly darkened, evening leaving and night approaching. Yuna stopped at a small booth with stuffed moogles as prizes.

"Tidus look! How cute! Moogles! I want one!"

Tidus smiled, and looked at the booth sign. It read, 'Swordsman's delight. Slay a fiend, win a prize. All proceeds go to a foundation for forwarding medicine in Spira.' Tidus stepped up, smiling and holding Yuna's hand for a brief moment.

"Give me the most expensive monster. I want to win my love a stuffed moogle and help out a just cause such as this one."

The booth attendant, and small dark-haired boy, was shocked for someone to request the ten thousand gil Ultima Weapon. He nodded, and Tidus laid out 20,000 gil as a donation, and easily defeated the monster, but spared it's life. The boy handed him a stuffed moogle, and Tidus handed it to Yuna.

"She's so cute!"

She kissed him softly, and smiled at just how nice he was to her. She knew deep in her heart that he would do anything just to see her smile. _I'm one lucky woman to have a guy like you Tidus, _she thought to herself. She gave a great yawn, and nestled her head into his warm chest, and he held her close, looking for a place to sleep for the night. He saw the new hotel that had recently been built in Luca, and he got a room for two, and they slept for the night. They woke up early, and the Celsius flew them back to Besaid.

Touching down in the shallow familiar water, Tidus and Yuna were excited to be home. Tidus had added one last minute thing to the bracelet. He had added on second, smaller platinum chain, to secure it to her wrist. They walked down the trail, and noticed the island was very quiet for such a time of day. _Miliyah's got a big one planned, knowing her, _Tidus thought. Tidus opened the door to their house, and it was obvious to him someone was hiding from them. The furniture was moved slightly, and there was a few slight strands of Miliyah's purplish hair showing up from the top of the couch. She jumped out, and hugged Yuna tight.

"Happy birthday Yuna!"

She smiled and turned a soft shade of pink, and smiled even wider. She had been too focused on the babies, and on having fun with Tidus to remember her own birthday. Tidus hugged her, and kissed her gently.

"Happy birthday love. I've had your gift for a while, but I'll give it too you in a little while. So who all is coming Miliyah?"

She smiled, and didn't answer reply, having not heard him. She took them to the living room, where just the three of them sat and reminisced about the not so distant past. Miliyah had asked Yuna to tell the story of how they had met. And so they told her their entire story. From the Island of Besaid, to the final battle against Jecht, they told her everything. A tear crept from their eyes as Yuna told of how they had shared their first kiss in the Macalania Woods. How she had been crying, and Tidus was there for her. Morning had come and went by the time their story was completed. The late afternoon loomed, and the three of them decided to have a quick lunch, while Miliyah told them of the happier times in Zanarkand Tidus and her had shared.

"Before Jecht disappeared, Tidus and I used to have all sorts of adventures together. Even before Sin, there were ruins to explore. We found an amazing structure this one time. It turned out that pendant Tidus had was a key to the sealed door. It opened, and we found out about the origin of the aeons. About how people from Zanarkand had willing given their lives to save their city. I'll stop there though. You know the rest."

Her voice trailed off with a hint of cool fury in it. She was an indirect descendant of Lenne, the songstress and summoner of Zanarkand. Tidus himself was a descendant of Shuyin, albeit an very distant one. They decided to call it a party, and Tidus reached into his pocket, and held the bracelet in his grip.

"Yuna, I have something for you. Hold out your left arm."

Yuna did, and looked at her wrist, and when she saw the bracelet, her heart fluttered at the sheer beauty of it. She saw the words her had written, and she softly pressed her lips to his, and hugged him close to her, whispering into his ear.

"Thank you. It's beautiful. I love you Tidus."

He put his arms her, and hugged her, and whispered back to her.

"The bracelet represents all the love and passion I have for you. I love you Yuna."

Miliyah left them for a brief moment, and came back with a small cake she had made, and put a single lit candle in, and Yuna blew it out. _I wish for this perfect life to last forever, _she thought. They ate the cake, and settled into their beds for the night.

Little did the three of them realize their lives would get even better.

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

Closing Notes: As previously stated, this chapter is dedicated to two very special people. The next chapter may take a while to be posted, as I start the fall semester of college this next week. Thank you for reading Our Story.


	9. Real Emotions

Chapter Nine: Real Emotion

Two months after Yuna's birthday, a rather big celebration was being held on Besaid. The work on the temple was completed. Tidus had risen to village elder, along with Yuna, Lulu and Wakka. More and more people were coming to Besaid to see the statues and the Chamber of the Fayth. Miliyah's handiwork was to be admired. She was one of the best masons in Zanarkand. They had decided to hold a small concert on Besaid to dedicate the reopening. Yuna was singing 1000 Words, but Miliyah was looking for a song to sing. Tidus was managing the show. Seeing the stage he had built, Yuna smiled and hugged him.

"It looks great. You really have a talent for this kind of thing."

Tidus wrapped his arms around her from behind, and rested them on her stomach. Yuna was almost four months pregnant now. She still looked amazing, despite her stomach bulging very slightly. Tidus was never happy before he met Yuna, and now that they were happily married, and expecting twins, he was always happy.

"Thank you. I don't think it's that great. I could build it higher, more-"

Yuna cut him off, and turned to face him, gently leaning into a soft kiss, and whispered to him.

"I love you, more than anything. The song I'm singing tonight is for you. It was how I felt, after you left. Miliyah wants to sing as well. Do you know a good song for her?"

Tidus thought for a few minutes, and nodded.

"In Zanarkand, she used to sing Real Emotion all the time. She should sing that."

As if on cue, the familiar purple hair swept in his face. _She's always had a bad habit of doing that to me¸ _Tidus thought.

"Did someone say Real Emotion? I've been practicing while I work. Yuna's heard me. I'm good aren't I?"

Yuna looked to Tidus, a grin on her face, and couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah, you have a nice voice Miliyah. You're descended from Lenne. Hey. Who's the little guy in red? He keeps saying 'yup yup.' He wants to make something called "Yunapalooza II." Care to fill me in?"

Yuna's eyes went wide with shock. _Oh crap,_ she thought.

"He's Tobli. He's the guy who annoyed the crap out of me, Rikku and Paine. He's not a bad guy, just kind of annoying to be around. We should get home soon. We need to go over final preparations for the big show tonight. And you are one lucky guy Tidus. You get to be in charge of advertising. You're going to Luca in a moogle suit. I had to do it, so you do too. This is our big breakout."

Tidus was a little shocked at the request, but he smiled. He knew how important this was to her and his cousin.

"Moogle suit? No problem. I'll leave now if you want me too."

Yuna shook her head.

"Not yet. Wait until the afternoon. There are more people there in the afternoon. So let's go back home, rest and get ready. I need to sit anyway. I'm almost four months pregnant, so I have to stay off my as much as possible."

Tidus nodded, and smiled, sweeping her off his feet, holding her in his arms, bridal style.

"How's that?"

Yuna said nothing, but smiled. He was always so gentle. She rested her head over his heart, and closed her eyes, as he carried her up to their room, and lay her down, supporting her head with a soft pillow.

"Just rest Yuna. I'm going to do something, and then I'll rest with you. I'm still sleepy from all the work on the stage."

Tidus kissed her cheek, and rolled into the sheets next to her, and kissed her goodnight. Yuna closed her eyes, and rested her body against his. They both slept for many hours, until Tidus awoke with a start, shaking the bed slightly. Yuna opened her eyes, and peered outside the window. The sun had set, and the full moon was rising higher into the sky. She quickly did a spherechange to the Songstress, and Tidus smiled as she did a little twirl for him.

"It's show time, Tidus. Try and keep the lights to a minimum on me, please. The bright lights kill my eyes."

"For you anything. I'll be heralding this whole thing. From the sound of the chants, there's a lot of people here."

The deafening cries of hundreds of people chanting for Yuna were starting to hurt his ears. He took her hands in his, and kissed her gently, and walked with her down to the stage, where they had set up a small room for Yuna and Miliyah to wait for their song. Miliyah was up first, and Yuna would follow shortly after. Wakka hit the lights, and two crossing beams of silver light illuminated the center of the red curtain. Tidus stepped out and spoke in a voice loud enough to reach the people in the last few rows.

"Thanks for coming to Besaid to watch this special show. My one and only cousin, Miliyah, worked long and hard so that the temple of Besaid could be restored to its former glory. This concert is dedicated to not only Yuna and Miliyah, but to Spira as a whole. Please enjoy the show."

Tidus stepped off the stage, and Miliyah stepped out, in the dress she always had worn when she sang in Zanarkand. It was long and flowing, made of the finest silk. A soft beat began to play as she sang in her enchanting voice.

What can I do for you?

What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?  
I can't hear you

What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?

Far beyond the hazy borders of my heart  
I could see a place that's something like this  
Every now and then I don't know what to do  
Still I know that I can never go back

But the things I've seen in those hazy dreams  
Can't compare to what I'm seeing now  
Everything's so different  
That it brings me to my knees

And though I know the world of real emotion has surrounded me  
I won't give in to it  
Now I know that forward is the only way my heart can go  
I hear your voice calling out to me:  
"You'll never be alone"

What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?  
I can't hear you

What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?

I don't plan on looking back on my old life  
I don't ever plan to rely on you  
Even if by chance everything should go wrong  
You'd come anyway and try to save me

Though from time to time it's an upward climb  
All I know is that I must believe  
'Cause the truth I'm seeking   
Always was inside of me

And when I find the world of real emotion has surrounded me  
The many things that you taught me then   
Will always be enough to get me through the pain  
Because of you I am strong enough to know I'm not alone

What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?

What can I do for you? 

What can I do for you?

What can I do for you?

What can I do for you?

I can't hear you

And if I find the real world of emotion has surrounded me  
And I can't go on  
You are there the moment that I close my eyes to comfort me  
We are connected for all of time  
I'll never be...

And though I know the world of real emotion has surrounded me  
I won't give in to it  
Now I know that forward is the only way my heart can go  
I hear your voice calling out to me:  
"You'll never be alone" 

What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?  
I can't hear you

What can I do for you?   
What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?  
I can't hear you  
I can't hear you

Every single person in the crowd of a thousand cheered thunderously for her. _They don't even realize what her voice can really do_, Tidus thought. He went backstage, to see Yuna before the show. He kissed her once, and placed a hand to her cheek.

"Knock them dead Yuna."

She smiled and stepped out onto the stage, and started to sing 1000 Words, as Tidus stood there listening intently.

I know that you're hiding things  
Using gentle words to shelter me   
Your words were like a dream  
But dreams could never fool me   
Not that easily

I acted so distant then  
Didn't say goodbye before you left  
But I was listening  
You'll fight your battles far from me  
Far too easily

"Save your tears cause I'll come back"  
I could hear that you whispered as you walked through that door  
But still I swore  
To hide the pain when I turn back the pages  
Shouting might have been the answer   
What if I'd cried my eyes out and begged you not to depart  
But now I'm not afraid to say what's in my heart

Though a thousand words  
Have never been spoken  
They'll fly to you   
Crossing over the time and distance holding you  
Suspended on silver wings

And a thousand words  
One thousand confessions  
Will cradle you  
Making all of the pain you feel seem far away  
They'll hold you forever

The dream isn't over yet  
Though I often say I can't forget  
I still relive that day  
"You've been there with me all the way"  
I still hear you say

"Wait for me I'll write you letters"   
I could see how you stammered with your eyes to the floor  
But still I swore to hide the doubt  
When I turn back the pages  
Anger might have been the answer  
What if I'd hung my head and said that I couldn't wait  
But now I'm strong enough to know it's not too late

Cause a thousand words  
Call out through the ages   
They'll fly to you  
Even though we can't see I know they're reaching you  
Suspended on silver wings

Oh a thousand words  
One thousand embraces  
Will cradle you  
Making all of your weary days seem far away  
They'll hold you forever

Oh a thousand words  
Have never been spoken  
They'll fly to you   
They'll carry you home and back into my arms  
Suspended on silver wings ohhh

And a thousand words  
Call out through the ages  
They'll cradle you  
Turning all of the lonely years to only days  
They'll hold you forever

Tidus stood there in silent tears, a hand over his mouth, as he watched her sing, and how everyone else was listening just as he had. He loved her more than ever, and in four months time, they'd have twins. He waited for her to come back to him, and he held her in his arms for a long time.

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

Author's notes: Thanks for reading Our Story. This story is a runaway hit. Thank you to all my readers, and to my continued inspiration.


	10. The Onset

Chapter Ten: Final Preparations, and the Beginning

Yuna was now seven and a half months into her pregnancy. The babies were kicking, and Tidus loved to feel his children so enthusiastic. He made sure that Yuna stayed off her feet as a much as possible. He had added on a room to the house on the ground floor, big enough for the twins. All he had to do was lay the carpet in the room, and he was finished. Yuna was very excited, but she knew it would very painful for her, and it would be many hours of pain. She could feel the babies kicking wildly, and she called for Tidus.

"Tidus, I love you. I want you to take me to Zanarkand soon. Tonight. I want to assure our babies health. I know you can open the portal here, so please do it. I need to sleep, so go finish laying the carpet, and come back to me as soon as you finish."

Tidus nodded, and lay next to her, stroking her hair until she fell asleep. He went, and started to lay down the carpet, and finished within three hours. The room was nice he thought. It was a white-walled room, with brown carpet. Oak wood furniture lined the room. He had furnished a crib, a small desk for when they were older, and everything else would need. He walked to their room, where Miliyah was watching her, just in case she needed something. He hugged his cousin.

"Are you coming with us?"

"Like I'm letting you go to Zanarkand without me. Of course I am. Wake her up, and let's go home again. Before we go to the hospital, let's go to the beach for a quick lunch."

He nodded, and roused Yuna from her sleep. She pulled him to her, and he hugged her close, and kissed her. He held her hand, and raised the pendant into the air, and the portal opened. He stepped through, carrying Yuna in his arms, and Miliyah closed the portal behind them. They were on the beach, and he sat down with Yuna in his arms. Miliyah had brought a picnic lunch, which they ate quickly. Yuna had fully awakened by then, and she sat and talked with them.

"So tell me Tidus. Does Zanarkand have any fish that Spira has?"

Tidus smiled, knowing she just wanted to talk, so he replied.

"Well, a lot of the fish in Zanarkand went extinct after we overfished them. Bass, trout and salmon. All gone. All we have left now are sharks. And these are the big ones, the great white."

Yuna was happy to hear that Zanarkand was similar to Spira. There were sharks in Spira as well. A great reef near Bevelle, her birthplace, was home to a few great whit sharks. She lay back, and stared into the sky, as the sun rising. She remembered the night Tidus and her had first kissed. Tidus knew exactly what she was thinking about, so he said the words he said that day.

"Let's go to the sea, before the sunrise. The city lights go out one by one. The stars fade… then the horizon glows, almost like it's on fire. It's kinda rose-colored right? First in the sea, then it spreads to the sky, then to the whole city. It gets brighter and brighter, until everything glows. It's really… pretty. I know you'd like it."

Yuna looked to the great city of Zanarkand, and one by one, the lights of each building were shut off, and she looked to the sky, as the stars faded, each one replaced by a fiery red glow. It seemed to light the ocean on fire, and it spread to the sky. Everything was glowing after a while, just the way he said it would. He was holding her hand, palms touching, and she leaned up to kiss him. Miliyah saw that they needed some alone time, and stood and walked down the beach. Yuna looked into her husband's eyes, and a smile creased her face.

"It's almost time for our children to be born. We haven't thought of names yet. We're having a boy and a girl. Our son should be named after you. You're a hero in Spira and in Zanarkand. What should we name our daughter?"

Tidus disliked the idea of naming his son after himself. He had a name for their daughter long ago, but he didn't say it until now.

"I have a name for our daughter. Yunalyn. After her beautiful and brave mother. Lynn was my mother's name, and I think the two go well together. But our son, we should name him after my father, Jecht. Or try and combine my name with my father's. How does Tidusene sound? My grandfather's name was Gene. Or maybe Tidugene?"

"I like Yunalyn. It's very pretty. And you should name your son. Any name you pick out will be perfect for him. Look at the stars Tidus. That's how my father picked my name. He stargazed, and remembered the name Yunalesca. Just think and you'll think of a name."

Tidus looked into the sky, and thought back to their journey together. He remembered all the history he had learned of Spira, and he remembered the name Zaon, Lady Yunalesca's husband, the first Final Aeon. His eyes lit up, and he whispered a name.

"Zaonus."

Yuna smiled, and she kissed Tidus softly.

"See? Zaonus is perfect for our son. Their names will be Yunalyn and Zaonus. Our children will be beautiful Tidus. Ow, my stomach hurts a little. The babies must have kicked again."

Tidus held her to him, and smiled as he placed a hand to her stomach, feeling the twins kicking. They were obviously healthy, for they were kicking hard. He knew that Yunalyn would be a beautiful baby, as would Zaonus. He kissed her, and smiled, as her face twisted into that of pain and agony, as her stomach muscles contracted wildly.

"What's wrong Yuna?!" 

She looked at him, tears in her eyes. 

"It's time, Tidus. The babies are on their way. Tonight is the night for our children to be born." 

_TO BE CONTINUED..._

Author's notes: Once more thank you for reading Our Story. Once more, happy birthday to my two friends. Their birthdays are next week, and I want to wish them both a happy birthday. Next chapter will be out soon, so keep checking back.


	11. Yunalyn and Zaonus are Born

Chapter Eleven: New Arrivals

Tidus picked her up in his arms, and put her on his back, and wrapped her arms around hi neck. He held her close to him, as he raced towards the hospital, and burst into the lobby, and set her down gently, as she started to squirm in pain.

"She's gone into labor. Our twins are on the way. Is Dr. Yamato in?"

The receptionist nodded, and waved them through the door, and Tidus carried her to the room, which was reserved for them. Miliyah was there already, with Dr. Yamato. Tidus laid her on the bed, and wrapped her in the blanket. The doctor turned to them.

"How long ago did she begin?"

"About twenty minutes ago. We were on the beach, and she felt it. I got her here as fast as I could."

He sat next to Yuna, and put his hand in hers, as she felt the muscles contract harder, and she screamed in pain. The doctor had anticipated this, and she quickly gave her a small pill to take.

"It will numb you from the neck down. It will kill all the pain you would normally feel. You'll be able to move, but you won't feel anything for the next 20 hours. Hopefully it's over before then. Tidus don't let go of her."

Yuna took the small silver pill, and swallowed it, as Tidus's grip on her hand tightened. She lost all feeling of pain from the neck down, and she leaned in to kiss Tidus's cheek.

"How long will this take?"

The doctor noticed she was almost ready for delivery already, so she smiled at her.

"It all depends on you and the babies. You have to push as hard as you can to get them out. They'll come when they're ready. As soon as you feel them kick, start pushing. You'll feel slight pressure, but that should be it. You're eight centimeters. At ten you'll be ready to go. Try and relax. It could be hours."

Yuna leaned her head onto the pillow, and Tidus propped it up for her with his arm. She leaned over to place her hand on his cheek, and whispered into his ear softly.

"Thank you Tidus. I love you so much. Everything you've promised me has been fulfilled and so much more. I know we'll have a happy life together, with our children. Even if something much worse than Sin and Vegnagun comes, I know you'll be able to protect us all. Promise me one last thing: That no matter what, you'll always be there for Spira, and for your family."

He smiled and kissed her cheek, whispering.

"I promise my love. No matter what happens, Spira and our family will be safe. As long as my heart beats, I'll be the guardian of Spira. The pilgrimage may be over, but I'm still _your_ guardian."

Yuna rolled her head back, and closed her eyes slowly. She drifted in and out of sleep, and Miliyah sat on the other side, sweeping Yuna's hair out of her face as she slept. She turned to her younger cousin.

"She's going to be a good mom. Tidus do me a favor and keep her safe from all danger. She can't fight anymore. You're the only one who can keep Spira and Zanarkand safe now. I know I don't look it, but I'll always be there to back you up. Jecht taught me basic sword skills. I used them, and grew competent with a long sword. When she wakes up, she's going to be giving birth to your babies. No matter what, do your best as a father, as a husband, as a guardian. I'll always be with you all."

Tidus and his cousin were always close, even as children. Now though, they were even closer. Yuna's eyes fluttered and she placed a hand to her stomach, and smiled softly.

"It's time for the next generation to be born. Doctor, please tell me what I need to do."

The doctor had stepped out for a moment, and had reentered upon hearing her voice. Checking once more, she nodded.

"You're ready to go. The twins are very lively. All you need to do is push outwards, in time with each contraction. The painkiller is still in effect, so don't be afraid to push with all your strength."

Yuna nodded, and pushed as hard as she could, and she felt something sliding down a narrow tube, and the doctor was there to scoop the first of the two babies out. It was their daughter, their firstborn. Yuna fell back from the strain, and Tidus and Miliyah each held on of her hands, Tidus stroking her cheek with his hand softly.

"You're doing good Yuna. Just one more baby to go, our son. You can do it."

Yuna nodded, and squeezed her muscles again, and the second of the twins was born, their son. The doctor had handed their daughter to Miliyah to clean the blood off, and to get her breathing. Dr. Yamato was cleaning the other baby and wrapped him in a soft baby blue cloth, and handed him to Yuna. Miliyah wrapped their daughter in a pink blanket, and put her in Yuna's other arms, as silent tears of joy crept from Tidus and Yuna's eyes.

Their daughter had strands of blonde hair, and her eyes were an intense crystal blue, deeper and brighter than Tidus's eyes. A hint of green was in her right eye, a trait inherited from Yuna. Her face was very much like Yuna's, with her lips and nose, but she had Tidus's eyes. She was indeed a beautiful baby.

Their son had strands of deep brown hair, his eyes blue as well, with hints of green in both eyes. He looked like Tidus had as a child, with medium cheekbones, soft, small lips and intense blue eyes. Yuna looked at their children with tears in her eyes, and softly kissed their foreheads.

"Tidus, I'm so happy right now. We have our children in our arms at last. I love them as much as I love you. We decided on their names, right?"

Tidus nodded, and kissed the three of them, and smiled softly.

"He's our Zaonus and she's our Yunalyn. He's going to grow up and be known for his good looks and pure heart. She's going to grow up and be known for her angelic voice. We have our perfect family Yuna. I love you."

Yuna kissed him, and handed their children to him, so they could be held by their father for the very first time. They both pressed their tiny heads against his chest, and fell into a quiet slumber, as did Yuna. The doctor turned to Tidus and smiled.

"You did well. Both of you. Both of the babies are in perfect health. Their names are Yunalyn and Zaonus correct? I'll have their birth certificates in the morning. I'll let you sleep here tonight, so you can go home together in the morning. Rest well."

And with that, Tidus fell asleep after he had placed Yunalyn into Yuna's arms.

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

Author's notes: There it is. The chapter everyone has been waiting for. I'll be taking a break from writing Our Story to update my other story. A new Tidus and Yuna oneshot is in the works, so be on the lookout for it. Our Story chapter twelve should be out by the 24th. Thank you for reading. Reviews are welcome, and please tell your friends about Our Story. Support and feedback are the best tools I have to make my story enjoyable.


	12. A New Threat to Spira

Author's Notes: I apologize for the delay in this chapter. I had college homework and family affairs to deal with, but I now present the new story arc in Our Story. This will be the Demon Arc, where we see the struggle between Tidus and the Great Four. Thank you for reading, and without further ado, I present Our Story Chapter Twelve.

* * *

Chapter Twelve: Rebirth of the Four 

Waking up to the twins crying in hunger the next morning, Yuna sat up and softly rocked them in her arms. The babies looked up at their mother and pushed their tiny heads into her chest hungrily. It dawned on her that she needed to feed them, and so she did, the babies suckling softly on the bottles of milk they had for them. Tidus awoke and needed to stretch, so he went to get Yuna and him some breakfast. Miliyah had left for Spira earlier that morning to break the news to Wakka. Tidus came back to see his two children happily asleep in her arms, and he handed Yuna a plate of her favorite breakfast, eggs Benedict. She leaned up to kiss him, and her children.

"Thank you sweetie."

He nodded and ate silently, and looked lovingly upon his family. Yunalyn was curled up in a small ball at Yuna waist, her tiny head on her mother's right leg. Zaonus was holding his twin sister's hand as he slept. A wide smile was on both of their faces, and Tidus reached for her hand, and pressed his palm to hers, and he drew her close to his body. He kissed the side of her neck, and whispered gently.

"We should head home soon. The doctor said we could go anytime today."

Yuna smiled and nodded, her white teeth shining softly in the light.

"Let's go home; back to where we both belong."

Tidus nodded and opened the portal, connecting it directly to their home, so no one could see the babies just yet. Miliyah was waiting for them in their rooms, having decorated the room in neutral shades of white. Soft white sheets lined the crib Tidus had built for the twins. The room was bare otherwise, except for the moogle and Chocobo wallpaper. Yuna laid the twins into their crib, and looked at them with a tear in her eye.

"They're beautiful. They're our babies Tidus. Tonight, we'll bring them in front of the entire village. How did Wakka take the news Miliyah?"

Miliyah was in silent thought, and Yuna's voice brought her out of her trance.

"Hm? Oh, he took it just fine. He wants Tidus to eliminate another big fiend in the jungle. He said it was unlike anything he had ever seen before. A big red bird, with wings of fire."

Tidus went white at that description and sank to his knees. He knew exactly what it was, and he wished he didn't.

"Miliyah, do you remember the myth of the Great Four?"

She nodded, and her face went pale.

"Phoenix, Leviathan, Minotaur and Tiamat. The Great Four."

Yuna grew angry then, and looked at them sternly.

"What are you two rambling about?"

Tidus looked at Miliyah, and she looked away. Knowing that Spira itself was in danger once more, he related the tale of the Great Four.

"Zanarkand was very primitive in it's so-called religion, and the people placed their faith in four great beings. They were the Bird of Fire, the Dragon of the Wind, the Beast of the Earth, and the Snake of Water. It was said that there was a great battle in which the Great Four were sealed away. There were four seals, and I know for sure three have been broken. Vegnagun was one, Sin was another, and my Zanarkand was the third. The fourth must not be broken. As long as I live, the fourth will not be broken. The fourth seal is in Bevelle. It's deep underground, in a dungeon called the Via Infinito. If we can defeat the three that have risen, we can rest assured knowing that the Sea Snake will not rise. If all four were to join forces again, Spira as we know it would be doomed."

Yuna knew the truth to the Via Infinito, but she knew now was not the time. She softly stroked his hair, and he turned to hug her.

"I have to take down the Phoenix. I'm the only one who can defeat him. I must, for my family, for Spira. It will be a long while before she regains her full power. If I act now, I can win."

Yuna had tears in her eyes, watching the man she loved walk off into an intense battle all alone. She looked to Miliyah, and the raven haired young woman shimmered and vanished from sight, following her younger cousin stealthily. She had the power of the Wind, and could use it as a cloak, shielding herself from sight.

Tidus arrived at the mountain where the Phoenix made its roost. He breathed deep, and released a great shrill whistle, and the massive Demon of Fire, the Phoenix was roused from her sleep. She flapped down to the jungle floor, her great wings ablaze. Her very presence would make any normal person cower in fear, but Tidus was very far from normal. He was the son of the legendary blitzer and guardian Jecht, and he flash stepped underneath Phoenix, and slashed hard at her leg, drawing black blood, the blood of a demon.

Miliyah watched the battle from a distance, sharpening her sword in case Tidus fell. She had complete faith in her cousin. She watched as he held onto the back of the great demon, and Tidus sank his sword deep into the flesh of Phoenix's back, and the bird started to stumble and drop from the sky. Tidus jumped off the falling demon, and landed on his feet, panting heavily and his breathing ragged. He stood over the demon's head, and thrust his sword deep into the temple, the blade piercing brain and bone. He had successfully killed the first of the Great Four.

Phoenix lay there dead, and her body burst into flames, and Tidus fell heavily to the ground, bleeding and exhausted from the strain of the battle. He had suffered numerous slashes from the great talons of the demon, but none were too deep to kill him. Phoenix had hit him with her Venom Breath, but he had avoided the worst of it with a quick defensive roll. He stumbled home, and managed to make it to their bedroom where Yuna lay. When she saw him, she immediately laid him down, and he fell into a state of unconsciousness.

_TO BE CONTINUED…_


	13. True Love Conquers All

Chapter Thirteen: Love Conquers All

Tidus lay in a state of unconsciousness for three days before Yuna grew worried. She had quickly removed the poison from his body; however he still would not awake. He was gasping for air, and he moaned a few words every now and then, which seemed to be a name. Yuna repeated that name, thinking to herself, knowing she had heard it before.

"Shockroot.. shockroot… Ah! The plant that grows on Mt. Gagazet! Kimahri must have some!"

Miliyah was with her cousin the entire time, and she refused to leave him. He was the only family she had left. _No that's not true anymore,_ the raven-haired woman thought. _I have Yuna, Yunalyn and Zaonus now too._ She turned to Yuna.

"Leave Tidus to me. You have to go and find it. You and all of Spira are doomed if he dies. He's the only one who can stop the Great Four."

Yuna shook her head, and burst into tears at the thought of him dying.

"He's going to be ok. But I can't leave Yunalyn and Zaonus here. They're still newborns Miliyah. I just can't leave them, even if it means Tidus will die. I know he would want to save his babies. There has to be another way. There has to be!"

Miliyah shook her head.

"If there was, I would have done it myself. I'm the only one who can help him medically. I feared this might happen. He's not suffering from an illness Yuna. He's in shock. We need the shockroot to snap him out of it. But shockroot has been extinct since Zanarkand was destroyed. Your only hope is to go through the portal to our Zanarkand and search the mountain summit yourself. It might be there. Please just go. I'll watch the twins too. He has maybe a day left. The shock is starting to affect his brain and nervous system."

Yuna dried her eyes, changed her clothes and nodded. She kissed her husband's cold lips, and set out the door, as Miliyah opened the portal to Zanarkand.

"Good luck. Remember, time is of the essence."

Yuna nodded and stepped through, and she was in the snowy mountain region of Gagazet. She quickly started up the trail, towards the summit, where the shockroot was supposed to grow. She passed many Ronso along the way, and most of them paid her no heed. It seemed a thousand years ago, there were many Ronso tribes. She noticed not all of the males had horns. She stopped halfway up the mountain, by the cavern entrance where she had entered three years ago. Fiends were not as plentiful as they were in her era. She could calmly relax. Remembering the hot springs, she decided to take a quick bath in the water, to calm her body and her nerves.

"I'm making good time. I've only been gone an hour. I can afford a quick bath."

And so she did, completely submerging herself in the hot springs. Minutes passed, and then a half hour. She finally surfaced from the water, and resumed her climb. After an hour, she reached the spot where Leblanc, Ormi and Logos had fought with them, near the summit of Mount Gagazet. She almost expected them to show up again, but remembered that she was a thousand years back. Taking care not to stir the snow scattered around her feet, she smiled as she took the familiar path to where the sphere on Mount Gagazet would rest in her time. In that exact spot was supposed to grow a field of flowers, roots and herbs of all varieties. She smiled at the thought of beautiful flowers.

"Maybe I can take a few back and grow them. I bet Miliyah would like that."

Her train of thought was cut short by a loud snarl and a roar. She looked up to see the keeper of the flowers. The great dragon Yggdrasil stood mouth agape, silver teeth shining in the midday sun. He was not about to give up his territory without a fight. Yuna knew she could not slay a beast of this size with her twin guns alone, so she opted for a Sphere Change, to the Dark Knight, wielding Tidus's Caladbolg as a weapon. She held her sword in a defensive stance, using her natural flexibility to her advantage. She could easily dodge such a cumbersome beast.

The great dragon guardian swung a massive clawed arm at her with blinding speed, catching her off guard, but she managed to bring the sword up at the last moment to parry the attack, and it took all her strength to keep the claws away from her body. Each claw was larger than her entire body. She knew if she took just one hit, she was finished. She had to think, and fast, for the dragon was relentless with his attacks. She hoped her armor would shield some of the damage from the claws. She would have to try a very risky maneuver to win this fight. She dashed from under the great dragon's clawed arms to his direct line of sight. She was hoping to get the spine of the dragon. Yggdrasil swung his massive spiked tail, and caught a glancing blow to her midsection, and she crumpled to the floor, bleeding. The dragon was starting to slow from overexertion. He rested his great tail next to her seemingly dead body. She saw her opening, rolled over quickly and stabbed the tip of the blade into the tail of the dragon, severing the spinal cord with a single blow; destroying its life force with a single attack. She fell back heavily, bleeding and exhausted. From the blood of the great dragon sprang a flower, and she smiled inwardly. It was the shockroot she desperately needed to save Tidus. She knew it was just what she needed. She gathered a few other herbs for medicine, and started back down the mountain.

"I did it. I just hope Miliyah knows how use this. I sure don't."

She smiled, and dressed her own wounds with the herbs she had picked, and wrapped them in strips of cloth from her skirt. She set off back down the mountain trail, and passed the hot springs.

"Tempting as it is, I have to get home. Tidus has maybe an hour to go before he… NO! I will carry through for him, for our children. Tidus will get better, and he better make this up to me. I must be strong for my family."

Arriving at the portal, she called out to Miliyah on the other side.

"Open it. I have it!"

The air around Yuna shimmered, and she saw Miliyah hunched over Tidus, gentle sobs of sadness coming from her voice. Yunalyn and Zaonus were at their father's side, playing with his hair. Yuna picked up her children, and smiled.

"Miliyah, I did it. He's going to be ok."

Miliyah said nothing, and looked at her younger cousin's pale face, and she brushed his blonde hair out of his face.

"Yuna, it might be too late. He lost all vital signs about ten minutes ago. His heart is beating, but he doesn't respond to my voice. Yuna, this goes beyond illness. He needs you, right now more than ever."

Hearing her words tore her heart to shreds, and she placed the herb over his heart, and silent tears dropped from her eyes, splashing his eyelids.

"Please don't leave me Tidus. We all need you."

Miliyah took the twins from her, and left the room. Yuna softly stroked his cheeks, crying silently. A white light was forming around them, and her tears and sobs fell to his chest. She placed a hand to his forehead, and saw the color rising to his cheeks. He opened his eyes slowly, as the shockroot slowly started to form a circle of light around them. He pulled her to him, and he kissed her softly.

"Tidus, please don't ever leave me. When I thought you were gone, it hurt so much. I wouldn't be able to live without you."

His blue eyes softly met hers, and he wiped the tears out of her eyes.

"It'll take a lot more than that to do me in. We beat Sin. I promised you I'd always be with you. And I never go back on my word. I love you."

"I love you too. Our love for each other conquers all. Nothing can stop us, as long as that love never dies. And it never will."

Tidus nodded and kissed her, and they both fell asleep, unaware that Miliyah was watching them, holding their children.

_TO BE CONTINUED…_


	14. The Truth of The Four and the Party

Chapter Fourteen: The Truth of the Four and the Party

Early the next morning, Wakka knocked on their bedroom door. Yuna wrapped herself in the bedsheet, and Tidus cracked the door open slightly, still fully dressed.

"Hey Tidus. I heard you were hurt brudda. Just wanted to come check up on you. Your cousin told me you took out that bird, ya? Well, we're having a party tonight. A big one; in honor of you and your family."

Tidus nodded, and smiled.

"Sure thing. Just let us sleep. It's barely dawn."

"Ya I know. Just get some sleep."

Wakka left them in peace, and Yuna stood by the window, still wrapped in their sheets. Tidus hugged her from behind, and slipped the sheets off her shoulders. She turned around and stood before him, smiling.

"Come get me Tidus."

And so he did, taking every precaution not to get her pregnant again. They laid there, her head on his chest, him stroking her hair softly, both of them sweating, panting and gasping for air. They both got up, showered and dressed for the day, for Wakka had killed their chance for sleep.

"Tidus?"

He was deep in thought, thinking about the next of the Great Four.

"Hm? Oh, sorry. I was just thinking about the remaining three."

Yuna nodded, and pinned him down, kissing his neck.

"Tell me all about them."

"1500 years ago, four great beings descended to Zanarkand. Where they came from, or why they came, no one knows. They were the Phoenix, Bird of Fire; Minotaur, Beast of the Earth; Tiamat, Dragon of the Wind; and Leviathan, Snake of the Water. These were the original Aeons. Using their power, Zanarkand became the city it was 1000 years ago. However, the Great Four Demons rebelled and freed themselves from their restraints. Tiamat took to the air. Leviathan dove deep into the sea. Phoenix departed for the volcano on Besaid. The Minotaur is deep in the jungle of Besaid. He sealed himself in stone, awaiting the time of his rebirth. He is invulnerable as long as he is set in stone. He will awaken soon, and I will be there to kill him."

Yuna shook her head.

"Not alone you won't. Miliyah and me aren't about to let you die again. We're in this together. And don't try the "It's too dangerous for you Yuna" bull on me Tidus. We beat Sin together."

Tidus nodded, and smiled. She was indeed strong.

"Together. Minotaur will awaken in one week. We need to be ready for this battle. But for now, let's go down to the party. It's nearly noon."

They nodded, and went to their children's room and watched them. They both woke up, and smiled at their mother and father. Their eyes were starting to take their permanent color. Yunalyn's right eye was starting to lose its blue, and was darkening to green. Her blonde hair was growing slowly, and now covered her entire head. Zaonus's blue eyes were an intense shade of green, and he had his mother's hair. Dark brown hair was starting to grow around his head. Tidus picked up his daughter and kissed her forehead.

"She looks so much like you. She has your eyes."

"She has your hair Tidus."

The four of them smiled, and Tidus held them all in his arms.

"Let's get these guys dressed, and then hit the party. Where's Miliyah?"

As if on cue, the now-familiar raven hair swept into the room.

"I've been here watching you two all day. I probably don't need to say this, but could you two keep it down when you decide to shake the sheets? Felt like an earthquake. Didn't know he was capable of making you scream Yuna. Anyway, these guys are hungry. You might want to feed them Yuna. We're out of that cheap stuff though. So I bought new, better stuff."

She nodded and fed the twins. The looked up at their mom and dad, and smiled, nuzzling their heads into their chest. Yunalyn looked at her father, and smiled.

"Let's head down to the party. We need to introduce our babies to the villagers. All ten of them."

They left the house and smiled at the sight of the party. It wasn't your typical Besaidian party. It was more on the scale of a Luca festival. There were booths with games, rides, and shops. There were the people in the costumes of moogles and cactuars. The only thing that was the same was the fire pit in the very center of the village. Lulu appeared and spoke, breaking their dumbfounded silence.

"I'm going to beat Wakka to death with my bare hands. How much did he spend on all of this? This village isn't big enough for all of this. Where is he?"

As if hearing people talk about him, he walked up to them. Lulu snapped, and it took Tidus, Yuna and Miliyah to hold her back. Lulu calmed down and stood.

"Wakka, is this…"

"Awesome ya? Don't worry about the cost of it. This is a gift from Spira for the heroes of the entire land. That would be the five of us. Yes you too Miliyah. We figured you helped this big lug out during the pilgrimage. So they decided to have the yearly festival in our hometown of Besaid. So enjoy yourselves. You're both old enough for a cold one now, so drink your cares away you two."

And with that, Wakka was gone into the seething crowd of people. Two boys came up to Tidus with Blitzballs in hand.

"Let me guess. You want an autograph right?"

The boys were timid, but nodded fervently.

"Show us your new move sometime Tidus!"

So he gave them both his autograph, and they left. Yuna handed Yunalyn to him, and he rocked his daughter in his arms softly. Yuna and Zaonus disappeared for a brief moment, and reappeared with a little outfit for his son. It was the Abes uniform, the one Tidus had always worn, in his son's size. A tear crept down his cheek. He hugged Yuna, and whispered to her.

"I love you so much. When we go to battle with the Minotaur, we can't take these two. I don't want them to witness a battle of this caliber at this age. Or better yet ever. I doubt there is a greater enemy than these four. But for now, let's have some fun!"

They stopped and tried exotic drinks. They were strangely good.

"Is this what Wakka was talking about when he said cold ones? It's like what we had in Zanarkand. We called it wine."

Yuna smiled, and nodded.

"Here we call it grog Tidus. It a hell of a lot stronger, so don't drink too much. I've seen you when you get thirsty."

"Yeah, like I'm going to get drunk in front of our children. Now Wakka… Oh shit, where is he? I've actually seen him drunk. He's horrible. Speak of the devil."

As if on cue, Wakka came up and looked at them.

"What are you two doing? Just hanging out here? Aww, now that's cute. Zaonus looks like Tidus used to. By the way, practice starts in a week. You better be there brudda."

He sauntered off again, towards the grog tent.

"Let's not tell him about the Minotaur, until he's good and drunk. Let's go eat. Night is approaching, and we're all gathering around the fire. There's a ramen place. Come on Tidus."

They walked to the ramen stand, and Miliyah sat there at the bar, talking to Baralai.

"Yuna, who's that?"

She shuddered.

"Baralai. Why is he here? He's the former Praetor of New Yevon."

"New Yevon?"

"It's complicated. There were three people who helped us. All friends of Paine. Baralai, Nooj and Gippal. If the three of them are here, something big is going on."

They steered away from the ramen stand, to the fire pit, still hungry. Miliyah brought them two big bowls of ramen, and helped herself to Tidus's.

"If you're wondering why Baralai was here, he's with me. He asked me out a week ago. So I said yes."

Yuna smiled.

"That's good that you found someone. He treats you good I hope."

She nodded, as the sun set below the horizon, and the people of Besaid gathered around the fire pit. Tidus and Yuna sat at the head, waiting for Wakka. He came up stumbling, and tripped over a rock. Lulu held her baby in her arms, and Wakka sat next to her. Tidus held little Yunalyn, and Yuna held baby Zaonus. Wakka stood and spoke in a clear voice.

"Our very own High Summoner Yuna and her husband Tidus have some very big news. There are two new citizens of Besaid. Tidus, why don't you take over?"

He nodded and stood, as Yuna spoke.

"Almost a year ago, we were married here on Besaid. Shortly after, I became pregnant. We hid that fact, for we wanted it to be a surprise. We stand here today to introduce our children to you all. Their names are Yunalyn and Zaonus. And this is their story too."

Tidus and Yuna kissed each other, and then their children, as a great cheer was raised on Besaid that night.


	15. Broken Promises

Chapter Fifteen: Broken Promises

A week later, a powerful tremor struck the island of Besaid in the early morning hours. Tidus was shaken from his sleep, and quickly rose and dressed; knowing deep in his heart that the second of the Great Four had awakened from his slumber. The Minotaur was a great half man, half bull creature, and it consumed human flesh. After sleeping for a millennium, he was bound to be hungry. Tidus has decided not to wake Yuna or Miliyah from their sleep. He knew they would be furious with him, but he regarded that as a necessary risk. He quickly wrote a note to them both, laying it on Yuna's chest, which rose and fell in rhythmic heaves, as she slept peacefully. He took his twin swords from their sheathes on the wall, put a soft kiss on her lips, and silently melted into the shadows of the night, running at top speed through the jungle to the shaded glade where the Minotaur was sealed away a thousand years past.

Yuna was shaken awake three hours later by Miliyah, who had shoved Tidus's letter in her hands. The usual calm face of the former summoner grew a furious red, as she read what her husband had written to them.

"Yuna, Miliyah, forgive me for what I'm about to tell you. The Minotaur has awakened, and I must kill it before he regains his full powers. I waited too long for Phoenix, and she nearly killed me. This time will be different, as I will strike the first blow, which will surely be the only. Yuna, please stay home with our babies, and let me fight this battle for us all. Miliyah, watch her to make sure she does not come. I love you both."

Yuna and Miliyah nodded silent agreement, knowing that if he was to fight alone, he would not win easily, but he would win. Yuna went about her day like nothing was wrong, feeding her babies and doing some sphere hunting, until around noon, when Miliyah burst into her room.

"We have to go after him. I sense he is in mortal danger. I know he told me to stop you, but if I go too, the three of us can overcome anything."

Yuna shook her head, and drew her best friend into a hug.

"I have faith in him, but if he doesn't come back by nightfall, we'll go after him together. Wakka and Lulu won't mind watching the twins I'm sure. I have my guns, but I've never seen you fight Miliyah. Will you be able to help?"

The raven haired beauty only smirked.

"Get some sleep. We're leaving in four hours. He won't be back by then. It takes six hours to get to the Sealed Glade, where Minotaur resides."

They both lie down in their beds and fell into a deep sleep.

Tidus had reached the edge of the Sealed Glade, where the Minotaur was pacing and cutting notches in the trees with his horns. The Beast of the Earth caught the scent of someone approaching, and in his mind he thought only of his first meal in one thousand years. He lowered the swords to the ground in his new stance, blades digging slightly into the soil, waiting for the Minotaur to notice him. The great beast made eye contact, and charged, horns lowered, ready to gore the lone swordsman he saw as no threat. The Minotaur was incredibly fast, despite him being at least three feet taller than Tidus, and easily weighing 600 pounds. He just managed to jump out of the way, sending the Minotaur sailing past him, the beast's hooves crushing anything in its path. He crashed into a thick sturdy oak, and his horns were lodged in the bark, and he was temporarily immobilized.

Seeing his chance to strike, Tidus brought the Brotherhood and Caladbolg at a 45 degree angle to his feet, and he started a new technique only available to him once a month, on the night of the full moon. Rays of moonlight began to gather into the blades of the swords, and they radiated a soft glow, an almost silver eldritch sheen. He began to swing the swords in his hands, and stabbed them both into the ground, and ran at full speed, dragging the blades through the soil, and he plunged one into the beast's spine and another into the back of the head, piercing the brain. He called it the Dance of the Full Moon. He expected the beast to rumble to dust, but Minotaur was not a normal creature, for it had no heart, no blood, and no brain. It swung one massive leg, which caught the young Blitzer full in the stomach, and sent him careening into the middle of the Sealed Glade, ready to be devoured by the Minotaur.

Yuna and Miliyah had left Yunalyn and Zaonus with Lulu and Wakka, and had not told them of the Minotaur or Tidus's disappearance earlier that morning. Yuna's guns had been upgraded, and she now had the option of rapid fire if the need arose. Her Gunner dressphere was the same as it had been a year ago, with the exception she had added a smaller holster for the guns. Miliyah carried with her two mysterious bundles, which she had simply said were part of her abilities and a gift for Tidus. She wore her long hair in a tight tail, which was draped elegantly over her shoulder and swung from side to side as they ran through the jungle, to where she had sensed her cousin in danger. Yuna arrived first at the Glade, and stopped dead in her tracks as she saw the Minotaur. It was a gruesome sight to behold. Eight feet tall, built like a man, but having the rough flesh of a bull. Its face was anything but human, and seemed to be more bestial than human. Four fingers lay on each hand, each ending in claws six inches long. The horns were gnarled and wizened. The sheer sight of the beast made her fall to her knees in fear, and she clapped her hand over her mouth. Miliyah swung the bundles from her shoulders, unwrapped them both, and held it in front of her.

Tidus was unaware that they had come after him, and he lay on his back dazed and wounded from the kick the Minotaur had delivered. The Brotherhood was shattered, his favorite weapon broken into pieces, and the Caladbolg was in even worse shape. It was embedded in the stone remains of the Minotaur's seal, and had turned to stone. Left weaponless and badly injured, he knew he had once again miscalculated his enemy's strength, and he closed his eyes to accept his fate. He was going to die here, leaving Miliyah and Yuna alone again.

The Minotaur was thrashing about the Glade in triumph over his meal. He swung his horns threateningly, lost in the thrill of a successful hunt. He gloated in loud roars that shook the trees from their roots, and he hunched his body over the fallen Blitzer, ready to gorge himself of Tidus's flesh. He opened his mouth to reveal his teeth, each as long and sharp a newly forged dagger. His breath was putrid, and it made Tidus nauseous as the Minotaur bent down to remove his flesh. A sudden sharp noise and a windstorm split the roars of the Minotaur, as Miliyah tossed a sword to her cousin, holding her own weapon, the Staff of the Magi, in both hands, arms spread wide as she called down a whirlwind, using the Wind Magic of Aeroga. This was Miliyah's talent. She was a black mage, surpassing even Lulu, as she commanded eight different types of elements. Earth, Fire, Wind, Water, Light, Shadow, Lightning and Ice. All were the raven haired beauty's to command. Yuna ran to Tidus's side and healed his wounds, and he stood, clutching the new sword, a black blade with the face of a demon set into it. It was the Deathbringer, the cursed sword of hell itself. The three of them would fight together for the first time, here in the Shaded Glade on the Island of Besaid. Their opponent was the Beast of the Earth, one of the Great Four, whose powers had fully returned.

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_

* * *

A/N: I know it has been far too long since I have updated this story, but I will try and update it at least once a month, if not more. I have three other stories to write, along with balancing college fulltime, homework, family, and my girlfriend. I tried something different with this chapter, to set up the fight against a monster three times as powerful as Sin. The next chapter will be the conclusion of this titanic battle. Thank you for reading, and please review. Reviews are like an author's drug. It feels so nice get feedback, good or bad. 


	16. Miliyah's True Strength

Chapter Sixteen: Miliyah's True Power

The three young heroes stood at a distance surrounding the Great Demon of the Earth. Tidus was in front drawing its attention, Miliyah to his left, Yuna farther back in the tree line, concealed by the forest darkness. The Minotaur was still caught off balance from the Aeroga spell that Miliyah had hit him with. Being a creature with neither blood nor brain, it felt no pain from swords or bullets. In turn, it was the strongest physically of the Great Four. The key to winning this fight rested in the hidden powers of the young mage, Miliyah. None living had seen her true strength.

"Miliyah! Give it your best while I distract him from you. Yuna, give us some cover fire when you get a chance," called the young Blitzer to his family. He spun the new black sword in his right hand, and charged the Demon of the Earth, delivering a brutal slash that would have instantly killed a normal fiend. The Deathbringer was true to its name. All who touched its cursed blade died instantly, as their soul was ripped to shreds by the demon spirit inside. Seeing her chance, Yuna drew her twin guns, and inserted the special elemental bullets she had created for fighting flans. She inserted the Windwhistlers to the guns she called the Ladybird and the Bumblebee, and took aim at the beast. She fired, and two sharp whistles were heard, followed by a piercing scream as they hit their mark, right between the horns of the Minotaur.

Miliyah was preparing a devastating wind spell, one that required much time and effort. It was the highest level wind attribute spell, the magic of Hurricane. She called out to her younger cousin.

"Tidus, keep him distracted from me for another five minutes. I'm going to end this with one big spell. If it doesn't work, we're all doomed."

The blonde nodded and leapt onto the back of the Demon, and started to thrust the Deathbringer into the spine of the beast. Yuna saw another chance to shoot, and the bullet hit true, right into the left of the beast. Tidus glanced at his cousin, and he saw the magic start to envelop her, and with a powerful kick of his legs, he spun away as Miliyah cast the most powerful level wind magic known to the world, Hurricane.

"Wind Magic, Level Seven, Hurricane!"

Said Miliyah as the tip of the Staff of the Magi began to glow, and the young mage raised it high above her head, and the clouds began to move together and darken. Thunder clapped and lightning flashed, as Miliyah's usually calm brown eyes darkened to a fiery red. The storm's fury was intense as waves from the sea crashed down onto the Minotaur. The winds became lethal blades which sliced through the trees, destroying anything in its path. The storm was contained, so it did not harm the three of them. Miliyah looked towards the sky, and with the Staff of the Magi clutched firmly in her right hand, she spread her arms wide as a lightning bolt came from the heavens and struck the Minotaur to the ground. With the last of her fading magical energy, Miliyah called down a tornado to destroy the Demon. Since the Minotaur was made of nothing but highly compacted and compressed Earth Magic, the scouring winds tore the Demon to pieces, leaving nothing behind but a single horn. Miliyah dropped to one knee as Tidus and Yuna rushed to her side. Yuna held her cousin's hand in hers, reassuring her. Miliyah spoke to them both.

"I'd never used that spell before. I only got to Level Six before. I think…. It's over for now. I just want to rest." She said as she closed her eyes and collapsed from exhaustion. Tidus held his cousin in his arms, and laid her down by the trees, wrapping her in the blanket the Deathbringer had been sheathed in. Tidus turned to Yuna, knowing she was going to be angry at him for coming alone. Tidus opened his mouth to speak, but Yuna put her finger to his lips first.

"How could you do this to me, to your children? Do you know how worried I was about you?"

Yuna's voice was tinged with anger, but was filled with sadness that he had broken his promise to her. Tears filled her eyes, and she stood to leave but she kept her eyes fixed on his as he stood up, and put his arms around her, drawing her into a gentle hug.

"I'm sorry. I'll never do this again, I swear to you on the blade of my sword, a warrior's promise. Please, dry your eyes and put on a smile. We did this together, and if you and Miliyah hadn't come when you did, I would've been dead. Thank you."

He said in a soft voice as he looked directly into Yuna's eyes, and her tear-filled eyes sparkled as she blinked them away, and she laid her head over onto his shoulder. He brought his arms up around her back and held her. She whispered softly to him, in a quiet whisper that was barely audible.

"You better not ever go off into a battle without us again. I love you, and I'm not going to lose you. Selfish as it sounds, I'd rather they regain their full strength than lose you, Yunalyn, Zaonus, Miliyah or anyone else close to us."

Tidus lifted her face up to his so he could kiss her. He tilted his head to the side gently, pressing his lips to hers softly, in a gentle display of affection as the ground started to shake in response to the death of the Minotaur. The stone slab where he was sealed was collapsing, and Miliyah was underneath it. Tidus quickly rushed towards his sleeping cousin, and he got her out of the rockslide just as it collapsed completely. The young heroes retreated quickly to the Village of Besaid, where they quickly went to their home; Miliyah was still asleep even after the tremor. Having laid her on her bed, Tidus and Yuna went to go and see Wakka and Lulu to tell them that the second of the Four Great Demons had fallen in battle. The Phoenix and the Minotaur had fallen. Now just two remained, both still sealed away. The Leviathan rested sealed in a coral reef near Baaj Temple, and the Sky Dragon Tiamat was sealed deep in the Den of Woe in Mushroom Rock Road. While they were still sealed, none could harm them, but once they awakened, they would be regaining their full powers quickly.

Upon leaving Wakka and Lulu, the young married couple decided to take their twins and go to Luca for a family trip to see a festival, where they would spend three days and nights there before returning home. On the new boat that went straight from Besaid to Luca, the S.S. Valefor, Tidus and Yuna finally had their chance for some time for each other, so they lay in bed together unclothed for hours nuzzling and kissing each other, before Tidus pushed himself deep inside Yuna, causing a loud moan to escape her lips.

It had been more than a month since their last time together like this. Tidus set a gentle rocking motion of his hips into hers, and he placed soft gentle kisses down the side of her neck and then over her chest, leaving a soft damp trail that ended just below her breasts. As he continued to taste her and enjoy her, Yuna came over and over from his touches, feeling multiple orgasms, her chest rising and falling rapidly. Tidus felt his own climax rapidly approaching, and he came as well, filling her insides, and they both lay there all night asleep in each others arms.

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Pleas review and it'll make me happy


	17. Once More

Chapter Seventeen: Once More

The cruise on the SS Valefor lasted about three weeks. The ship itself was three decks high, with the cabins below deck. Tidus and Yuna were happy to walk the decks of the ship together with their now three months old twins. The happy family of four was very pleased as the ship docked in Luca. Yuna wasn't feeling well as she stepped from the ship to the docks. A sudden wave of nausea ran through her body, and she dropped to one knee with Zaonus in her arms. The baby boy looked at his mother and pushed his head against her chest. Yuna kissed her son and smiled at him. His eyes were darkened to look like hers, his brown hair now covering his head. Yuna whispered to her loving husband.

"Tidus, I don't feel very well. Can we go see a doctor here? Please?"

He nodded and smiled.

"Anything to make you feel better."

He said with a smile. He took her hand in his and walked as he carried his three month old daughter in his arms. Yunalyn had her head resting on her father's shoulder, her breathing deep as she slept peacefully. The young couple walked hand in hand to the small clinic that Shelinda had established after Vegnagun had been destroyed. Yuna smiled at him as he opened the door for her. She took a seat as Tidus went to the reception and smiled.

"Could you by any chance let my wife been seen by he doctor here? She's not been feeling well since we took our cruise."

The receptionist nodded and looked over at Yuna and her eyes danced at who she saw.

"To think our first patient would be Lady Yuna." She said dreamily. "The doctor will see her soon."

Tidus nodded and sat next to Yuna again. He nuzzled her affectionately, showing his love for her. Yuna put her hand to his cheek and smiled. Yunalyn and Zaonus were both asleep in her arms, and they were the perfect picture of a happy family. The receptionist was smiling and called over the nurse to take them to the examination room. As Yuna looked at Tidus, the blonde smiled and took his children from her arms. The family of four was taken into the back of the clinic, where Tidus sat with Yuna and their children. Yuna sat on the table and took Yunalyn in her arms, her tiny blue eyes opening to stare at her mother. The three month old baby whimpered in her mother's arms and cried softly. Yuna smiled at her daughter.

"Someone's hungry."

Tidus smiled and kissed them all.

"I think so too."

Yuna gently lifted her shirt and held her daughter to her breast and fed the hungry baby. Yunalyn closed her eyes and fell asleep again as soon as she had eaten. Yuna kissed her daughter's cheek and smiled after replacing her shirt. Zaonus was asleep in Tidus's arms, happy and content to be held. Yuna smiled as she heard the door open, and the doctor came in. He was a small man with wispy brown hair and dark eyes that seemed devoid of emotion. He gave a small bow and introduced himself.

"I'm Doctor Clive. What seems to be the matter?"

He asked and Yuna handed her daughter to Tidus.

"I've been feeling nauseous and lightheaded. I get weak for no reason, and it feels as if someone o something is sapping my strength."

The doctor nodded and smiled.

"It could be any number of things, so I'd like to take a blood sample."

Yuna nodded and held out her arm as a nurse came into the small room. She showed Yuna the needle and swabbed her arm gently before piercing her skin gently with the needle. She took a single vial of blood and walked out of the room to the lab. The doctor smiled at her and spoke.

"It will take some time for the analysis to be completed. Tell me, how long ago did these symptoms start?"

Yuna thought back and smiled.

"About three days ago, I think."

The doctor nodded and smiled.

"When was the date of your last flow?"

Yuna blushed and closed her eyes.

"I think five weeks ago."

The doctor's eyes went wide and he closed his own eyes.

"I see. When was the last time you and your husband had relations?"

Tidus blushed a fiery red and cleared his throat.

"Three weeks ago." Yuna said.

The doctor nodded and smiled at them both.

"Let's wait until the analysis results come back."

They nodded and smiled at one another. Yuna lay back on the bed and closed her eyes, and thought about what the doctor had asked her. She let herself fall into a light sleep and smiled as Tidus held onto her hand. The nurse came back with the results of her blood test and handed them to the doctor, who looked at them in disbelief.

Tidus noticed the change in the man's eyes and woke Yuna from her light slumber. The doctor cleared his throat and sighed as his suspicion was confirmed. Yuna looked at him expectantly and sighed.

"Is it that bad?"

The doctor shook his head.

"Not, its not bad. You're not sick if that's what you meant."

Yuna closed her eyes and nodded before speaking.

"Then tell me doctor. Why do I feel this way?"

The doctor sighed and cleared his throat once more.

"Well… the truth is, you're pregnant."

Yuna closed her eyes as the news hit her with great intensity. She placed her hand over her stomach, where their third child rested inside her. She turned to Tidus and he hugged her, placing his hand over hers.

"I'm with you all the way."

Yuna hugged him and didn't let go.

_**To be continued…**_

A/N: Eh, sorry its so short. School is a pain. Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
